This disclosure relates generally to suggesting interaction among members of a social network.
Social networks permit users to post information about themselves and to communicate with other people, e.g., their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to create contacts with other users. Additionally, social networks may provide users with opportunities to interact with other users who are on, or outside of, the social network.